deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Wassboss/Smash Bros Tourny Round 1: Solid Snake vs Fox
The world of smash has been disturbed. With Tabuu defeated and the shadow bugs gone, the smashers thought that they would be safe from attack. But they were wrong. A new enemy, stronger, faster, smarter and more deadly that anything the smashers have ever faced before. The smashers tried to fight off the invading army but were overwhelmed and captured, knowing not of what awaits them. There opponents were not like others, they did not want to rule the world of smash, they instead wanted fighters for their favourite pasttime, Gladitorial combat. The fighters of the world of smash were forced into combat training, feed high protein diets and fitted with electronic tags, to make sure that they would fight if forced into the arena. Some, such as Meta Knight, Gannondorf and Wolf, took well to the training and began to enjoy it, reveling in the day they were able to prove themselves in the arena. Some smashers, such as Ike, Pit and Marth, did not enjoy what they were being forced into doing, but knowing they could not escape, had little choice but to continue training, hoping they would survive. Some however would not take this lightly. Mario, Ness, Falco, all tried to escape and fight off their guards but were swiftly overpowered and executed. Princess Zelda too tried to escape and almost managed too but was caught in her sheik form, a mere 12 feet from the door that would have granted her her freedom. Instead of executing her however her guards saw how much her fighting ability incresed when in sheik form and offered not to execute her, so long as she staying in shiek form, which she unwillingly agreed to, seeing it better to live in danger that die at the hands of these savage rulers. Simulary Samus Aran also tried to escape and was also caught, having her armour removed and destroyed before being sent back to her imprisimont cell. For some however they were not so lucky. Olimar for example was unable to keep up with the strict training regime imposed by his captors and died days after his first training session. The pokemon trainer suffered an unexpected and tragic death, after he was accidently killed by a guard, thinking he was trying to escape. This turned his pokemon from tame and controllable to wild a vicious in a matter of seconds, forcing Charizard to be relocated to a different cell, as his captors feared he would kill his fellow pokemon, now that their leader was dead. The days slowly passed on by untill finally the day of the first battle arrived. The invaders prepared the arena for combat and the crowd slowly began to flood into the huge collesium. The fighters waited in their respective training rooms, ready for the inevitable, ethier they would die or be forced to kill those that were their allies mere weeks ago. Let the battles begin. Fighter 1 Name: Solid Snake Origin: Metal Gear Solid Series Position on the Tier List: 5 List of Special Moves Close Range: Up Tilt Snake kicks one leg up vertically. This is a quick attack with great vertical reach and surprisingly good horizontal reach, as well as great vertical knockback. Mid Range: Up Smash Snake slams a mortar (MGS4) in front of himself and fires a shell into the air. The movement of the shell is almost entirely vertical, but there is a varying small amount of random horizontal movement. The shell has high base knockback and charging the up smash increases the speed at which the shell is fired, making it go higher. Long Range: Remote Missile The missile can be controlled with the control stick, but Snake is defenseless until the shield button is pressed. Doing so will end the control over the guided missile, causing it to cease its forward movement and drop downwards. The missile will still explode if it hits anything while falling. Special: Hand Grenade Pressing and holding the special move button once will cause Snake to pull out the pin, releasing it will cause him to throw it. The distance that the grenade is thrown can be controlled by pressing forward, backward, or pressing no direction at all. A maximum of two grenades can be thrown, no more can be produced until one of them explodes. Finisher: Grenade Launcher When his Final Smash activates Snake leaps off the stage and grabs onto a rope ladder of a helicopter. Snake to make Snake shoot grenades at his opponent. Snake can fire up to two clips with six grenades; after firing six shots, he loads a new clip. Moveset Gallery Snake Up Tilt.jpg|Snake using his Up Tilt. Snake Up Smash.jpg|Snake using his up smash to fire mortars at Link. Remote Missile.png|Remote Missile in use. Grenade (Snake).jpg|Snake throwing a grenade. Snake final smash.jpg|Snake using his Final Smash Fighter 2 Name: Fox Origin: Star Fox Series Position on the Tier List: 16 List of Special Moves Close range: Dash Attack Fox does a running kick which does minimal damage but is great for racking up damage without letting an opponent land a blow on him. Mid Range: Fox Illusion Performing the attack sends Fox darting forwards with ridiculous speed, which causes an afterimage effect and hurts any enemies in his path. Long Range: Fox Blaster Fox takes out his blaster and fires a red shot at opponent. Can be spammed very easily but has a short recharge time after every few shots. Special: Reflector When used, the user creates a blue or purple hexagonal energy field which acts as a shield, and deflects any projectile from any angle.If this shield deflects too many projectiles in one use, it will shatter, like a normal shield. Does mild damage if opponent connects with it when it is initially used. Finisher: Landmaster Upon using the Final Smash, the user leaps straight where the Landmaster is dropped in his place. It lasts for 18 seconds and has a the ability to roll and take to the air with a boost as well as the tank gun. Moveset Gallery Fox running kick.jpg|Fox using his dash attack. Fox Illusion.jpg|Fox Illusion being used on Kirby. Fox blaster.jpg|Fox using his blaster. Reflector (Fox).jpg|Fox using his reflector to block a projectile attack. Fox's Landmaster.jpg|Fox's Landmaster X Factors/Justifictions Strength: S=87/F=63 Being a heavyweight snake has alot more power behind his blows and they often have a large knockback. Fox's attacks are much faster but are quite weak allowing him to rack up combos but making it hard for him to land a knockout blow. Speed: S=61/F=90 Snake's blows (as stated above) are much stronger meaning that they are slow and somewhat easy to dodge. Fox has one of the fastest neutral combo attacks in the game and would be able to lay down multiple blows before snake could even react. His blaster is also very fast firing and can rack up damage quickly. Agility/Mobility in Air: S=58/F=87 As stated before snake is a heavy hitter and also a heavy weight meaning he does not rely on dodging blows as much as he can take quite a bit of punishment before going down. Fox on the other hand is lightweight and flimsy meaning he has to be fast and dodge around alot to avoid blows making him much more agile and more mobile in the air. Intelligence: S=88/F=75 Snake is a very intelligent person able to figure out ways to get through bases teaming with bad guys, hack software, speak six different languages and has quite a high IQ. Fox, while not stupid, is not exceptionally smart and his job as a mercenary doesn't require him to use his intelligence much. Close Quarters Combat: S=87/F=87 I'm calling this one even. Fox is much faster than snake and in close range he would be able to dodge and weave around snake's blows. However snake is a very skilled hand to hand combatant as well and his knows a variety of moves that can disable an opponent. However he will have trouble trying to grab a hold of fox meanwhile fox will have a hard time landing the finishing blow on snake as his attacks are weak and not desgined for taking someone of out a fight. Ranged Combat: S=88/F=70 Snake has many different ranged weaponry in his arsenal including grenades, mortars and missiles and all of these things hit hard and do lots of damage. Fox's blaster, while vastly supeior to wolf has the same problem that fox has in close range; it fires very fast but is not all that powerful and is more a distractant than a flat out killer. Killer Instinct: S=85/F=78 Snake, despite not liking killing, is forced to kill his opponents frequently and will not hesitate to kill fox if he feels it is the only way he will survive. Fox does not have to kill his opponents as most of the time simply shooting down the ship they are in is enough to win him a battle. Fox could probely kill if pushed to the limit but that would take some doing and by which point snake would probely have overpowered him anyway. Suprise Factor: S=89/F=87 Snake's many explosive weaponry will catch fox off guard as he will not be expecting it. Snake's ruthlessness and determination would also catch fox off guard as it is unlikely fox will be expecting him to be trying to kill him which is exactly what snake will be doing. However fox will also be a shock to snake who has not faced someone who can attack as quickly as fox does and the blaster will throw him off for a while. But when it comes down to it snake will have the bigger shock to begin with and will hold the advantage of unexpected explosions right to the end of the fight where as fox's fast attacks will become easier to counter against once snake knows how fast he is. Voting System In order to counted as full votes must be at least 3 lines long (although special exceptions may be made if an excellently argued two line vote is submitted. 2 line and 1 line votes will be counted in half. Irrelevent votes will not be counted at all. Anyone who says ""Warrior A wins because he is higher on the tier list" or something along those lines will have thier vote immeditaly revoked and it will not be counted, unless you edit that part of the vote out. Battle Intro The guard marches down the corridor, his metal boots clanging off the stone floor. He reaches the camo coloured door at the end of the corridor and pushes his hand onto the symbol, opening the door. He steps inside, placing his right hand on the hilt of his sword, just in case. Snake stands in the middle of the room, driving his fist into the training dummy's head multiple times. "It's time" the guard says, but snake ignores him, punching the dummy a few more times in the chest. The guard draws his sword and advances on snake but just as he reaches him, snake slams his elbow into the dummy's head, knocking it down. "I heard you the first time, I just chose to ignore you" he says calmly and holds out his hands, barely flinching as the metal handcuffs clamp around his wrists. The guard puts his hand on his back and pushes him out of the room and down to the containment cylinder, removing his hand cuffs before pushing him into the transporter and slamming his hand down on the button, sending snake up to the fight. ---- A second guard marches down a different corridor, stopping at fox McCloud's training room, clearly marked with a brownish colour. He presses his hand against the symbol and the door slides open. He steps inside and immediatly spots fox who is leaning against the far all, eyes closed, head down. The guard is about to speak when fox suddenly darts forward from his position, stopping centimetres in front of the guard, who draws his scythe, almost slicing his head off before realising he is not attacking. "I'm ready" fox says, almost whispering and is immediatly cuffed by the guard, who then takes him to the containment cylinder, uncuffing his hands and pushing him gently forward into it. He pushes his finger down on the button and watches as fox acends to the arena. ---- Snake steps out of the contaiment unit and into the arena, the cool breeze rushing over him and making him regret his decision. He checks himself one more time, making sure his grenades, mortar launcher and missile launcher are in place. Satisfied that they are he stands patiently, waiting for his opponent to arrive. He does not have long to wait as fox soon exits the containment cylinder, a roar of approval from the crowd. Fox looks over his opponent, recognising him as the legendary solid snake and frowns a little, worried. He quickly slips his mouth back into nuetral, not wanting to give anything away to his opponent or the crowd. Snake rushes through his files in his mind and after a few seconds manages to identify him as Fox McCloud, bounty hunter and expert pilot. "Out of his element here" snake mumbles to himself. Fox looks up at the light at the top of the arena, the dot flashing a illuminus red. Fox draws his blaster pistol, waiting for the dot to turn green. Snake watches him as he does this but does nothing, not wanting to give away his stratagy just yet. Fox bites his lip as the light turns yellow, loosening his grip on the blaster slightly. Snake finally makes a move, getting into a grapple stance, poised and ready for his first move. The two stand, two greats destined to meet in the battlefeild. The crowd goes deathly quiet as the light slowly switches to green....... Battle Snake reaches back and pulls out his homing missile launcher and brings it over his shoulder. Fox immediatly presses his middle finger down on the trigger of his blaster pistol, sending a barrage of lasers right at snake. They all hit there mark and snake grits his teeth at the mild pain but it does not throw off his aim. Fox swerves to the side to avoid the missile but it changes direction with him and he is forced to dodge around it, chipping away at it with his blaster. After a few more seconds the missile drops to the ground, exploding harmlessly next to fox. Snake throws his launcher aside, immediatly changing tactics. Grabbing two grenades from his belt he pulls the pins out and rolls them across the ground at his opponent. Fox activates his reflector and the grenades go off, coating the shield with shrapnel but leaving him unharmed. Deactivating it, he uses fox illusion to crash into snake, knocking him off balace. He throws several quick paced punches, one to his ribs, one to his right shoulder and two to his gut, swerving away again to dodge an elbow from snake. Snake swings his fist round but fox is too fast for him and he effortlessly dodges it, slamming his boot into snake's ribs. Snake winches in pain but does not fall and grabs fox's foot, flipping him over and smashing him onto the floor. Fox lashes out with his boot and catches snake in the chin with the tip of his toe, making him stumble back. Fox leaps to his feet and runs up to snake, jumping off his shoulder and leaping into the air. He flips around in midair and uses fire fox, hurtling downwards towards snake. Snake uses his up tilt and catches fox in the face, knocking him back. Fox lands hard, somehow managing to get to his feet before a punch from snake knocks him back down again. Snake takes out another grenade and throws it at fox and takes out his missile launcher (having retrieved it earlier) and sends a missile spiraling towards fox almost imediatly afterwards. Fox kicks the grenade away and activates his reflector which absorbs the explosion. Snake barrel rolls foreward and gets fox in a headlock, tightening his grip everytime fox tries to squerm free. Suddenly the arena is lit up by a multicoloured glow as the smash ball enter the arena. Fox notices it before snake and activates his reflector once more, managing to free himself from snake's grip. He takes a few steps back and launches himself at snake, sticking his foot out in front of him and knocking him down. He draws his blaster pistol and smacks snake round the face with it, before running off to try and get the smash ball. Snake wipes the blood off of his mouth and gets to his feet, realising immediatly he will be unable to reach the smash ball before fox he draws his mortar launcher, setting it's trajectory and letting loose the mortar round. It sprials through the air, heading right for the smash ball. Fox finally manages to catch up to it and leaps into the air, streching the palm of his hand out to smash it. Just as he is about to slam his palm into it snake's mortar collides with it, shattering it and knocking fox to the ground with the blast. Snake glows with a multitude of colours and soars up into the air, returning a few seconds later, dangling out of the side of an attack helicopter. Snake wastes no time in emptying his clip at fox who has now gotten to his feet. Fox dodges the first grenade, backflips away from another and activates his reflector to block another but he is soon overwhelmed by the sheer amount of them and it ends up with him being tossed about like a rag doll. Eventually once the final smash has finished snake is dropped back into the arena, a few feet away from the now trophified fox. Just like before a roar of appreceation goes up from the crowd and the guards leap into the arena, one of them tackling snake to the ground while the other carries fox trophy out of the arena. Snake is cuffed and dragged out of the arena, taking a quick look back at the crowd, shaking his head in disgust. Epilouge The guard marches snake back to his training area, pushing him sharpley whenever they turn a corner. Just as they reach his cell a shout goes up from the opposite corridor and another guard rushes towards them, his sword drawn. "Sir, We have a problem one of our prisoners have escaped, We need your help immediatly" the second guard shouts. "I'll be right there" the other guard says and presses his hand onto the door, pushing snake inside once it is open. "Hey what about these handcuffs" snake shouts but the guard has already slammed the door shut and is running down the corridor in the direction of the escaped prisoner. "God Dammit" snake yells and slams his handcuffs against the side of the wall, chipping it. He angrily storms over to the practise dummy, holding the chain of his cuffs around the metal pole holding it up. Slowly but surely he begins to rub the tow together, grinding the cuffs down. Expert's Opinion When it really came down to it snake won because of his combination of brains and brawn. While he was nowhere near as fast as fox his blows were much more powerful and they did heftey damage to fox when they hit, where as fox's blows were realativly weak and did not do much damage. Coupled with Snake's insane amount of explosives and his skill in hand to hand combat it was just too much for fox to handle even with his reflector. Notes Remember this tourny is based on the fighters on how they are portrayed in the smash bros universe so take that into consideration when you vote. Attacks will only be as damaging as they are in the smash universe regardless on how powerful they are in the universe they are from. Remember the moves listed are not the only moves the characters are using in this fight, they are merely thier to make it easier for people to give edges if they so wish to. The finisher move is just that; a finisher move. Please don't base your vote around who has the better final smash/finisher as this will have no effect on the outcome, it just makes the ending K.O more flashy and intersting to write. Voting is open untill the fight is up in full with an expert's opinion. The Intro and Epilogue are not included in this however so if you see an intro up, it does not mean voting is closed and if you don't see and Epilogue but the actual fight is up, voting is closed. Category:Blog posts